Stuck in Hyrule
by ChocChipCookie1
Summary: Everything is normal in both Earth and Hyrule, until three girls get teleported into Hyrule. Now, you may be thinking that this is some stupid Mary-sue love story, but it's not. Join an insane fangirl, a complete coward and a random girl who just doesn't care on their silly adventure with the Four Swords. Will have a few references and complete stupidity.
1. Three 'Normal' Girls

**Hello! This is another Four Swords fanfic! Don't worry for those who are reading Return of the Four, I'm still going to continue it! So now you are going to watch me attempt to be funny.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't not own ANYTHING in this fix except from Teana, Becky and Grace. Everything else does NOT belong to m**

 **Now, prepare for many video game references (mainly from FnaF and some from Yandere simulator) and lots of stupid stuff.**

* * *

It was a normal day in the world of Earth, in the country of England and in the city of Oxford. A lovely, sunny day. Well, I guess it wouldn't be that normal as it isn't normally very sunny in England, mainly rain... But it was the summer holidays... Anyway, back to the story! It was a normal day and three girls were having a sleep over. A regular, normal sleepover. Or so it seemed.

The girls were all thirteen and all had either blonde, dark blonde or light brown hair. Or, one had blonde hair, another had dark blonde hair and another had light brown hair.

They were playing video games at the house they were staying in, the game they were playing at the moment was Mario Karts 8.

"I still think we should play Five Nights at Freddys!" A really cute girl with short blonde hair grummbled.

The tallest of all the girls shook her light brown hair, "NO! I hate that game! It so scary!"

"No it's not, Grace," The same short blonde girl replied, rolling her eyes.

The dark blonde one, who sat inbetween the two, looked a little grumpy, "Well I hate Mario Karts! I agree with Teana on playing Fnaf!"

"NO!" The talllest one, probably Grace, screamed, "How about Minecraft? You have it on your X-Box, right? Right?"

"Yes. But I have kinda gone off that game..."

Grace and the short girl (probably Teana) glared at the dark blonde one, "You have WHAT!?"

"Gone off it," she shrugged, "Let's play Legend of Zelda instead!"

"Becky, that's a one player game," Teana told her.

The dark blonde one, who is called Becky, smiled and got out her DS, "Not Four Swords Adventures! I got the Anniversary Addition on my 3 DS a few years back! You have your DSs, right?"

"Nope," Teana shurgged, "Left it at home."

Grace shook her head, "Same."

"Damnit," Becky sighed, "I really wanted to play that game with you guys..."

"So you can play as Vio?"

"YES!" Out of nowhere, Becky got out her favourite manga (the Four Swords manga) opened it and pointed at one of the pictures of Vio.

Teana laughed, "You really are obsessed with that guy."

"Yes I am," Becky nodded, "I'm a yandere- I mean, I am a fangirl and proud!"

"You are so weird," Grace muttered, sighing a little.

"Says you!" Becky snapped, "All you talk about is horses!"

"And ponies! Teana, how's Lennox?"

Becky glared at Grace, "You're breaking one of my house's rules: No talking about horses or ponies!"

"Since when was that a rule?" Teana asked.

"Since forever!"

Grace looked at Teana, "Why does she hate horses so much?"

Teana shurgged, before cheering, "I WON!"

"Damnit," Becky glared at the screen, "I hate Mario Karts..."

"That's because you lose all the time," Grace told her.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Face it, Becky," Teana said, "You hate Mario Karts because you lose all the time."

"Hmph! Do not!"

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" Shouted Becky's mother.

"Coming!"

A normal day in the summer holidays, but soon that would change...

* * *

Midnight...

Becky yawned, getting out of her bed. Grace and Teana had fallen asleep, but Becky hadn't (obviously). She had a plan, which she really hoped would work. The love crazy girl got out her DS and turned it on before clicking on the Four Sword Adventures anniversary addition and then placed her DS on top of her two Four Sword mangas.

"If this works, then we'll be in the Four Sword world! And that would be awesome! We'll join the four on their adventure and I will meet Senpai- I mean Vio! And maybe, just may-"

"What the heck are you doing?" Teana asked tiredly, woken by Becky's speech.

"Go to sleeeep," Becky replied creepily, before looking back at her DS.

Teana shrugged, "Whatever," and fell back to sleep.

"Anyway, just work, ok?" Becky begged, "I've done everything to try and make sure this would work. So please, work, otherwise I will die. And I mean it! I will-"

"Becky, shut up," groaned Grace, also being woken by Becky.

"Grace, go to sleep!" Becky snapped, causing Grace to shrug and try to get back to sleep. Sighing Becky climbed back into her own bed, hoping that her ritual would work.

Once everyone was now fast asleep, green magic shot out of the DS. The room started to spin quickly and it got pretty windy. Surprisingly Becky, Teana and Grace actually managed to sleep through that. Finally, everything went white.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Grace landed on the ground with a loud thump. She immediately stood up and wiped dirt off her... tunic? A white one... she stood there confused, staring at her new clothes. A white tunic; grey leggings; brown, leather boots and a small dagger on her belt. Looking around the place she was in, she saw both Teana and Becky unconscious on the floor.

"Hey! Wake up!" She shouted causing Teana to quickly climb to her feet.

"Grace! Your clothes!" Teana gasped, staring at Grace.

Grace then pointed at Teana's clothes, she was wearing a bright, neon pink tunic; white leggings; the same boots as Grace's and a very light blue stick with a dark blue gem. "Ummm, where are we?" Grace asked with worry in her voice. Teana shrugged before they looked at Becky who was comfortably lying on the ground, sucking her thumb.

"WAKE UP!"

Becky screamed loudly and stood up, "What the heck!... wait..." she looked at herself. She was wearing an autumn orange tunic; brown leggings; black boots and a long, thin sword. Becky then grinned joyfully and started to jump in the air with joy, "YES! IT WORKED! IT WORKED!"

"What worked? Where are we!?" Teana questioned, glaring at Becky.

Becky looked at Teana like she was an idiot, "I did a magical ritual! We are in Hyrule field!"

Both Teana and Grace rolled their eyes, Grace sighing and shaking her head, "Becky, you are just sad. You actually did a ritual for us to go to this place..."

Becky glared at her, "Well atleast I will be able to survive in a place like this!" She then stomped off, Teana and Grace following her her.

They walked around, Becky still sulking, before a scary creature jumped out.

"A BOKOBLIN!" Screamed Becky in horror.

Both Grace and Teana looked confused, but recognized the monster from the Legend of Zelda video games Becky had forced them to play.

"We're gonna die!" Screamed Grace as she fell on the ground and rolled around like a crazy person.

Teana stood still, staring at the monster with a strange grin on her face. And Becky drew her sword, but ended up throwing it right after she drew the sword, "DAMNIT!"

Then someone jumped out and fought the creature. The person wore a recognizable green tunic, white leggings and green hat. He killed the monster with his sword quite quickly, smiling arrogantly, "You guys alright?"

Grace stodd up, her face was an assortment of wonder, then panic as she realized what happened. Teana looked at Link and shrugged, while Becky gasped, seeing one of her favourite video game characters, "LINK!"

"I see you have heard of me!"

* * *

 **So yeah, the first chapter! I really hope you like it! Please review and give me constructive criticism is need. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. The Hero! Or Heroes

**Another chapter of me trying to be funny! Yay! Thanks to Frozen789 and AMaeJay for following and reviewing! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Becky, Teana and Grace! Everything doesn't belong to me! I wish it did though...**

* * *

"I see you have heard of me!"

The three girls stared at Link, who now was smiling awkwardly, "Umm, are you guys alright?"

Teana quickly snapped out of it, "Yes! Sorry, we were just in... shook, yeah, shook."

"Oh, ok," Link nodded, "It's understandable... Is that your sword?"

He pointed at the sword which was a few feet away from Becky.

"Yeah, that's my sword," Becky quickly picked up the sword and unsheathed it.

Grace smiled awkwardly, "We're new around here."

"I can tell... Welcome! If you like, I could show you around!"

"Yes! Yes please!" Teana said, smiling normally.

Becky shrugged and nodded at the same time, "Ok then."

"Ok! Uhh, what are your names?"

"I'm Teana!"

"I'm Grace."

"And I'm Dar-"

"She's Becky!" Grace said quickly, before Becky could say the name of one of her fan characters, causing Becky to stick her tongue out at her.

"Nice to meetcha!" Link said, "Now follow me! I'll show you lot around!"

Teana then started to hum the tune of the song 'Follow me' by TryHardNinja.

The girls followed Link around castle town, Becky and Teana were cheerfully skipping behind him while Grace was looking around the town with wide eyes.

Link pointed to the store they were walking past, "That's the bomb store and right next to it is the library. Over there is the bakery, the food there is lovely. Oh, and-"

"BANDITS!"

"IT'S JAGO'S GANG! HELP!"

Link quickly drew his sword, as did Becky.

"We need to save them!" As he said that, Grace had already ran off, hiding.

Teana got out the light blue stick with a dark blue gem out of her belt, "I wouldn't mind kicking some butt. Could I use this? What is it?"

"An ice rod, duh!" Becky rolled her eyes as she said that.

"OK THEN!" Teana grinned, "Time to be awesome!"

A group of bandits ran around the town, trashing and stealing things as they invaded the place.

"Go on, lads! Take whatever you like!" Jago shouted, chuckling cruelly.

Another bandit ran past him, "What a fine a prosperous town!"

A woman ran to Jago, who was now carrying a crate, "Stop! Don't take that!"

"I like you, pretty girl," Jago said as he grabbed the woman with his free hand, causing her to scream.

Suddenly, Link jumped through the window and landed on Jago's face, followed by Teana and Becky.

"Run while you can, lady!" Link shouted bravely.

Teana began to fiddle with her ice rod, "Ok... how do I use this?"

"I think you press that," Becky said, pointing at a small button.

Anyway, Jago and Link were now fighting and the bandits were helping Jago fight the boy while the young lady was watching in horror.

"Yer dead, kid!" Jago shouted, right before ice covered him and his gang.

"No," Link said with wide eyes, "You're dead..."

Becky's jaw dropped, "Did you just...? Are they...?"

"Dead?" Teana asked with a shrug, "Probably."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL ABOUT THAT!?" Becky and Link yelled at the same time.

Teana thought for a sec, before shrugging again, "I'm just one cool gal."

"Ummmm... Ok?" Link looked around awkwardly.

"We are here," A voice shouted, "And ready to-"

"To late! It's all over!"

"Him again?"

Teana jumped out in front of him like a lunatic, "No! Meeeeeee!"

"Huh, who are you?" Asked an adult knight with confusion.

Link then walked out, "Ummm... She's a friend."

"Anyway," the man said with a frown, "You're a Hyrulean knight! We are supposed to work in a team!"

"I did work in a team," Link said as he walked away, gesturing for Teana and Becky to follow him, which they did, "But, still, I work better alone. See ya!"

"Wait for me!" Grace yelled as she ran after Link, Teana and Becky.

"What are we to do? He's skilled, but he's arrogant and insubordinate. He doesn't obey anyone," Link's father told Zelda, who was sitting on her throne, with a sigh, "Not even me, his captain and father! You're the only one he listens to. Won't you help, Princess Zelda?"

Princess Zelda smiled politely, nodding her head slightly, "Do not worry, Captain. Your son is a lot like you. In time he will become a fine knight."

"Thank you for your kind words," Link's father said, bowing, "My apologies, princess!"

Link's father then left Princess Zelda, going to his home. Zelda let out a sigh and lent back into her throne.

"Is he gone?" Link asked, popping his head out of the curtains.

She gave a slight nodd and Link, Becky, Teana and Grace came out of the curtains.

"No matter-"

"Who are these girls?" Zelda asked, cutting Link off.

"Oh," Link looked at the three, "They are new around here. I was showing them around when the bandits came. Uhh, the tall one is Grace, the middle one is Becky and the tiny one is Teana."

"Hey! I'm not that small!" Teana said, glaring at Link.

"Sorry... But yeah, they are new here."

Zelda nodded, "And they are not from our world."

"How did you...?" Grace looked at the princess with wide eyes.

"Because I sense things like that," she told them, "I sense that in your world, our world is merely a story."

"A video game!" Becky said with a grin, "And the best video game ever!"

Link frowned, "What's a 'video game'?"

"I do not know," Zelda said, shaking her head, "But I know that Becky wanted to come here to meet the boy of her dreams."

"Me?" Link asked, taking a step away from Becky.

"Nah, he's coming later," Becky chuckled awkwardly, before glaring at the princess.

After a minute of silence, six maidens entered the room, "We are ready, Princess Zelda."

"Thank you, maidens," Zelda said as she stood up, "Let us go to the chapel," Zelda then looked at Link and the girls, "Come, Link, Grace, Becky and Teana, watch as we check the seal of the Four Sword."

"YES!" Screamed Becky, jumping in the air.

Link ignored Becky, "Umm... Why now..?"

"Well, Zelda had this vision of evil about Farty, I mean Vaati coming," Becky said, grinning, "Now let's just continue with the story! I want Vio to come already!"

Link decided to forget the last bit Becky said and focus on the first bit, "Vaati? But he was slain years ago!"

Becky rolled her eyes like it was obvious, "Yeah, but in this world villians ALWAYS come back. Take Ganondork for example!"

"She is right, they always are brought back to life," Zelda sighed, "So I fear something may be wrong at the Four Sword Sanctuary. We cannot let Vaati-"

"Eh, I like 'Farty' better," Teana shrugged, causing Grace to nod in agreement.

Becky looked incredibly happy, "Come on! Let's check the seal already!"

Princess Zelda lead everyone to the chapel were all the maidens and Zelda prayed or something like that. Becky and Teana both looked a little bored while Link seemed deep in thought and Grace looked completely terrified.

Suddenly, the Blue Maiden started to glow, before disappearing, as did all the other maidens. As this happened, Grace screamed loudly, Becky laughed crazily and Teana said 'Whee' every time a maiden was kidnapped.

"Th-The maidens!" Princess Zelda gasped with horror, "They're disappearing!"

Then some dark smoked appeared, crackling and popping. Link protectively stood in front of Zelda, Teana, Becky and Grace. But, before anything happened, Grace ran off screaming, hiding behind one of the columns.

"A demon!" Shrieked Zelda.

Soon the smoke formed a body shape and a boy, who looked like a darker version of Link, was standing in the middle of the room.

Link glared at the boy, "Wh...Who are you!?"

"That's Shadow Link!" Becky yelled, "I USED TO HAVE A CRUSH ON DAT GUY!"

Zelda, Link and the Shadow Link all looked at Becky with strange looks.

"You know him!?" Link shrieked.

Zelda shook her head, "No, in her world he was fictional."

"Wha-?" The Shadow Link then looked confused again, "Why doesn't she still have a crush on me!?"

They all stood there in a dramatic silence, all looking at each other with confusion, until Shadow decided to break the silence, "Umm... anyway... Yeah, I guess the girl was right. I'm the hero Link, heh heh."

"Yo!" Teana shouted, pointing at him, "You have purple hair!"

"Huh?"

"Is it real? Or dyed?"

"It's natural! This is my natural hair colour!" Shadow yelled, his left hand in his hair as he glared at Teana.

They continued to stand there in silence. Then, Shadow ran to Zelda, grabbing her.

"PRINCESS ZELDA!" Link screamed, trying to get to her.

"LINK!" Zelda then disappeared with Shadow and Link, Teana, Becky and Grace were sucked into a portal.

"Where... Where are we...?" Groaned Grace, looking around the place.

Link gasped, "We're in the Four Sword sanctuary!"

"Is that emo kid gone?" Grace asked with fear.

Teana nodded, "Yup."

"ZELDA!?" Link panicked, running around, "PRINCESS ZELDA!?"

"Oh, just pull the Four Sword already!" Becky snapped, really wanting Vio to come already.

Link looked at her like she was crazy, "But I might break the seal holding Vaati and his demons!"

"Eh, no one's gonna blame ya," Teana shrugged, patting him on the back.

Link sighed walking to the sword, "If I have to..." he dramatically gripped the sword, "FOUR SWORD! LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

Suddenly, bright magic flashed out of Link and he split into four different boys, one in Green, one in Blue, one in Red and one in purple.

"W-What the...!?" The one in Green shrieked, staring at his clones.

"So the legend..." the Blue one started in a deep voice.

"'He who draws the sword will split into four'..." the Red one continued in a rather adorable voice.

"It's true!" The purple one finished in a calm voice.

"OMG!" Squealed Becky, hugging the purple one tightly, "YOU'RE SO CLEVER!"

"Ummm... help...?" The purple one tried to push Becky off him, but he couldn't for she was hugging him pretty tightly.

Teana, Grace and the Blue Link all laughed at the scene, while the Green and Red ones were trying to pull Becky off the purple one. Finally, they managed to convince Becky to let go of the poor boy, but once they had, a rock monster climbed out of the ground, "FREE! I'M FREE! How many centuries has it been? HA HA HA HA!"

Grace ran off and hide behind a rock, screaming her head off. The Red one looked as if he was going to do the same, "Is that the demon!?"

"We did break the seal!" Blue shouted, glaring at the monster.

"Sorry, I know you just got out," Vio started in his calm voice, "But we have to put you away again!"

That sentence caused Becky to start fangirl screaming, "THAT WAS SO HAWT!"

"Becky," Teana sighed, face palming, "You totally destroyed the excitement."

"Well excuse me for speaking my mind," grummbled Becky, crossing her arms and pouting.

The Blue Link rolled his eyes, "You guys are useless..."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Becky screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah!" Teana agreed, glaring at the Blue Link.

"Yes we are..." the sound of Grace's whimpering could be heard.

The Green one sighed, "If your not useless, then tell us how to defeat this thing."

"Well-" Vio started before being interrupted.

"In the manga, Vio said something like you having to work in a team and cutting the monster-thingy-majiggy's limbs off at the same time," Becky told them, a grin on her face, "See? I'm useful!"

"She knows your future!" Teana stated, grinning, "And I know a little 'cause she told me! And she forced me to read some of the manga!"

"So, we need to work in a team!" The Green one said as he turned to look at the others.

"How do we do that?" Asked the Red one, "I've never worked on a team before!"

"Ha! I'm a one-man team!" The blue one stated, pointing his thumb at himself.

The purple one rolled his eyes, "Team schmeam-"

"You don't need any help!" Becky finished, hugging the purple one again.

"Ummm... How did you know what I was going to say next...?"

"Duh! I learned all your lines of by heart!" Becky shouted proudly.

"That's not something to be proud of!" Grace shouted from where she was hiding.

Teana rolled her eyes, "Just kill it already."

"Ok, so... Three, two, one-"

"Wait," Teana raised her eye rod, "Maybe it would be easier if I froze it first!"

"DO IT THEN!" The one wearing Blue yelled angrilly, getting very impatient with these girls.

Teana, with a smug face, aimed the ice rod at the beast and ice flew out of it, freezing thr creature. But, as it did that, the ice rod snapped, "Huh? My ice rod..." she looked down sadly.

"I guess it was faulty," the one wearing Red sighed as he picked up the two pieces of the ice rod, "So sad..."

Grace walked out of the shadows, "I guess that now it is frozen you can kill it more easily?"

"Yup!" The Green Link said, "Now let's go!"

Now the creature was covered in ice, they killed it pretty quickly, causing all the links and the three girls cheered in the achievement.

"So was that Vaati?" The Red Link asked.

"Farty!" Teana corrected, rolling her eyes.

Becky shook her head, "Nah. He is, like, much more powerful. Also, Shadow Link is watching us right now."

She pointed behind them and they all turned to see Shadow Link lurking behind a wall, spying on them. He immediately started to slowly creep into the darkness, "You saw nothing..." and he was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess they could be a little useful," the Blue one shrugged, "But I don't like them."

"Well get used to us. We're stayin'!" Teana stated, smirking a little.

Becky nodded in agreement, hugging the purple Link tightly, "Yeah, I wouldn't want to leave my true love! We need to be together forever and ever and ever and EVER!"

This caused the purple Link to give a slightly pained expression, "Someone... Please help me..."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please review, but please don't be rude! Thanks so much for reading :)**


	3. Crisp Packets

**Another chapter of me trying to make you laugh! Thanks to Cakemaster7000 for following!**

 **AMaeJay - I haven't read** **Nagami Cabasa's "We're In Hyrule, stupid!" and "We're In Termina, baka!" but I have watched the parody where Erune/Elne is obsessed with yaoi. It was hilarious! Thanks for the review!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, as usual, I don't own anything in this fix except Becky, Teana and Grace... If only I did...**

* * *

The group followed the Green Link, who was sprinting across Hyrule field as fast as he could. Blue, Red, Vio and Teana were all able to keep up with him, while Grace and Becky were both gasping for breath, crawling on the ground.

"No... Stamina... Huge... stitch..." Grace panted, trying to stand up.

Becky coughed a little, her eyes watering, before she jumped up, screaming, "SAVE ME, VIO!"

The purple Link, who hadn't been nicknamed Vio yet, pretended not to understand what she meant, though, he secretly knew.

"VIOOOOOOOOO!" Becky collapsed on the floor, leaving Grace to drag her.

"WAIT UP!" Grace shouted, glaring at Green.

"NO!" Green shouted, "WE CAN'T! Vaati is free in the world again! We can't wait for you guys! We need to get to the castle!"

The group continued to run, Grace and Becky eventually catching up with them, until they reached a waterfall.

"Aren't we there yet?" The purple Link asked, slowing down.

The Green Link continued to run, "We should see it when we cross the river!"

The Red one panted, collapsing on the rocks, "Can we rest a little?"

"Pleeeeaaaaaasseeee?" Grace begged, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No!" The Green Link shook his head, "We don't have time for that! We-"

"NICKNAMES! I thought of great nicknames!" Teana stated, jumping up and down.

The Red one grinned, "So have I! I wear Red, so call me Red!" He then looked at the Blue one, "You're Blue!"

"Huh!?"

Becky hugged the purple one tightly, "And you're Vio~! My Vio~!"

"Why me...?" Vio shuddered as she hugged him even tighter.

"Uhh... Yeah," Red nodded, before looking at the Green one, "And you are Green!"

"You can't just change people's names!" Blue yelled angrily, "I won't answer to anything other than Link!"

"It's a great idea! I'm a genius!"

Blue looked even more angry, "You're an idiot! Look, just 'cause we look alike doesn't mean we're gonna be buddies!"

"Right," Vio chuckled, "Hanging around you-"

"Fools in dangerous to your health!" Becky finished, still hugging Vio.

"Please stop doing that..."

"NEVER!"

Green looked at everyone awkwardly, before looking proud ajd pointing his thumb at his chest, "Don't call me Green! I'm the main Link! So call me Link! We all know-"

"HEY!" Teana yelled, "You haven't heard my nicknames!"

Red smiled, "Oh, do tell!"

"Well, Red, seeing as you where Red, you should be... READY SALTED!" Becky giggled while Grace rolled her eyes. Teana then looked at Blue, "You should be Salt and Vinegar!"

"THAT'S WORSE THAN RED'S NICKNAME!" Blue yelled, clenching his fists.

Teana ignored him, looking at Green, "Of course this means that you are Cheese and Onion!"

"A dairy and a vegetable..?" Green said with a frown.

"And, time for my favourite," Teana grinned, looking at Vio, "You are now... WORCESTER SAUCE!"

Vio's eye twitched a little, "... Worcester Sauce?"

"YEAH! Worcester Sauce!"

"Why?"

"'Cause that's the Worcester Sauce crisp packets are purple!" Teana stated.

"Crisp packets?" Vio asked, "... I'm not going to ask."

"I HATE THE NICKNAMES!" Blue yelled, getting out his sword.

Red continued smiling, "Well, I love them!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Becky shrieked, looking horrified, "Vio's supposed to describe everyone's personalities!"

"Why do I do that?" Vio questioned.

Becky rolled her eyes, "You just do! It makes you hotter! DO IT!"

"Err... Green is focused and motivated, Blue is hotheaded and aggressive, Red is innocent and optimistic, Grace is cowardly and clumsy, Teana is strange and random and Becky is obviously unstable and-"

"NOT US! Just the Links, m'kay?" Becky said, smiling.

Vio slowly nodded, "Ok... Well, I guess I'm-"

"SUPER HOT!" Becky hugged Vio tightly again.

"I'd prefer calm and collected..." Vio said, before noticing something, as did the other Links.

"That's..." Blue started.

"Arcy..." Vio continued.

"The castle cook!" Red finished.

"HEY! ARCY!" Green shouted, before running to her with everyone else except Becky and Vio. Vio because he knew it would be a bad idea and Becky because she was still hugging Vio.

"Idiots!" Vio shouted, trying to push Becky off him, "Not all at once!"

"What he says!" Becky shouted, before Vio managed to push her off him and run after the others, leaving Becky to look pretty said, "Senpai... Why won't you notice me?"

Green ignored Vio, "Arcy! Thank goodness! We got lost trying to find the-"

"Stay back!" Arcy shouted, holding a stick in defense, "You monsters! How did-"

"I read this part in the manga Becky shoved in my face!" Teana shouted, smiling, "Yeah, the fat ugly lady mistaked BBQ for you guys and got all defensive and crazy!"

"BBQ..?" Grace asked with confusion, "Who are they?"

"Ya know, the emo Link!" Teana replied with a light laugh.

Green looked confused, but once he realized who Teana was talking about, he gasped and grabbed Arcy, "THE CASTLE! WHAT HAPPENED AT HYRULE CASTLE!?"

Eventually, after awhile, all the confusion was cleared and the group had arrived at the castle. The moment they got there, Grace began to scream, running around in fear.

"STOP THAT!" Blue yelled, grabbing the screaming girl, "GROW A FREAKING BACK BONE OR I'LL KILL YA!"

Grace screamed even louder, terrified of the Blue Link more than the dangers of the castle.

"Idiot!" Green hissed, glaring at Blue, "Now look what you've done!"

"Hey! She was the one who started screaming, jerk!" Blue responded, pushing Grace to the ground and marching up to Green.

Vio stood inbettwen them, "Shh! It's too quiet! Arcy said there were monsters, we need to be quiet!"

"Soooo smart!" Becky fangirl squealed, almost fainting.

Once everyone finally shut up, the sound of clanking could be heard. Everyone hid behind the sides of the door, Blue covering Grace's mouth so she wouldn't scream. A knight, or just armour, walked out the door, holding a sword.

"That's Artura's armour... Father's top knight!" Green gasped.

"Is he alive in there?" Vio questioned, examining to knight, "Or is it a monster in disguise!"

Becky fangirl screamed again, hugging Vio, while the knight swung its sword at the group, causing Blue to let got of Grace's mouth and a loud scream filled the place. The scream was so loud, Red collapsed on the ground, covering his ears and Blue looked like he was about to explode. Grace then realized there was no way to escape as the knights were surrounding them and she fell on the ground, giving up all hope, "It's too late! We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! Game over! GAME OVER!"

"WE. ARE. NOT. GOING. TO. DIE!" Blue yelled, glaring at Grace, "JUST FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Why should we!?" Green questioned loudly, "We know these guys! We trained together! Ate together!"

"Boo hoo!" Teana said sarcastically, "I, for one, don't wanna die! And I don't have a weapon as my ice rod broke! Now kill them in anyway possible! Make sure they feel pain though... I like pain..."

The Links all looked at the rather cute girl, named Teana, with wide eyes. Blue then snapped out of it, attacking some of the knights, "WHATEVER! SHE'S RIGHT!"

"NOOOOOO!" Green attempted to stop Blue, failing.

Suddenly, all the knights began to dissolve and an all too familiar voice was heard, "Your concern is quite pathetic. They're just my toy-"

"IT'S BBQ!" Teana screamed, pointing and Shadow Link when she saw him.

Shadow Link frowned, "BBQ...?"

"She has really strange nicknames for us..." Vio explained with a light sigh.

"Oh..." Shadow stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, before speaking again, "Anyway, I got tired of waiting!"

"Why does he look so hot at the moment...?" Becky said, blood trickling down her nose as she stared at him.

Vio looked up, "Please, Din, Faroe and Nayru, please please please have her fall in love with Shadow..."

"But I'd never leave Vio!" Becky, once again, hugged Vio tightly, causing him to look at Shadow as if he was asking for help.

"Umm... Anyway," Shadow said, ignoring the 'happy' couple, "Uhh... Well, I kidnapped Zelda! As you already know! She was pretty stubborn, but I did it! I did it!"

"Wow, what an accomplishment," Grace said sarcastically, "It's not like Zelda has been kidnapped a million times before- Wait... How did I know that!?" She then glared daggers at Becky.

Shadow rolled his eyes, angrily throwing Zelda's necklace on the ground, "I HAD A WHOLE SPEECH PREPARED! AND NOW I FORGOT IT! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!"

"Yes! Very!" Teana beamed.

"So... Who are you!?" Green question, glaring at Shadow, "One of Vaati's minions!?"

"No, apparently I'm 'BBQ'," Shadow sulked, crossing his arms, "And I forgot my next speech 'cause of you guys! It was something like... Vaati blowing dark energy into the world and sacrificing Zelda."

Green gasped with horror, "NEVER! I'll beat darkness with the power of the Four Sword!"

At first, Shadow deadpanned, before bursting into laughter, "The Four Sword!? Ha ha ha!"

"You guys distract him," Grace said with fear, "And I run!"

Before Grace could run away, Blue punched her hard in the gut, "STOP BEIN' SUCH A COWARD!"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Shadow yelled, stopping his foot on the floor like a little child, "Your making me sound less awesome! Anyway, darkness-"

"Already taints that sword! It can't beat him! Swing it and he's already won!" Becky finished, before gasping, "Wow! I still remember that line from when I loved Shadow and memorized all his lines!"

"THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT GIRL! OH, AND THAT IS RIDICULOUS!" Blue swung his sword at Shadow, before being zapped by him.

"KARMA!" Grace yelled, holding her stomach in pain.

"STOP. STEALIN'. MY. SPOTLIGHT!" Shadow yelled, pulling his hair, "I WANT TO THE FOCUS ON ME! MEEE! SO SHUT UP! ALL OF YA!"

Everyone stared at Shadow, all silent.

Shadow sighed with relief, "Thank you. Anyway- wow I've said 'anyway' a lot... Anyway! I attacked the castle and sent everyone in it at the time to the dark world... Even your father! Umm... what was my speech for that again? Oh yeah! He was such a weak man! In the end, he bowed down and begged for his life. Over and over, he begged to be spared! I think that was the was the speech... I like to prepare a lot!"

In his fury, Green attacked Shadow, but his sword only went through Shadow's stretched stomach.

"WOW! BBQ has grown!" Teana stated, before Shadow went to normal size and began floating in the air.

"It won't work against me!" Shadow shouted, grinning, "Four... I mean... Uhhh... One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... Seven fools trying to save this doomed world!"

Blue glared at shadow, "YOU COWARD! HIDING IN THE SHADOWS! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE LIKE ONE AND FADE AWAY!"

Shadow glared at Blue, before zapping Blue again, "Don't ever MOCK THE SHADOW-"

"Is he dead?" Teana asked with hope.

"Hopefully," Becky shrugged, "He is my least favourite Link afterall."

"And he punched me!" Grace snapped, crossing her arms.

"AHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! I WANTED TO SOUND COOL! BUT YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG A SPENT LAST NIGHT TRYING TO MAKE THOSE PERFECT SPEECHES!? AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I HAVE FORGOTTEN MOST OF THEM! I'LL NOW KILL YOU! KILL YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! Ok, maybe not everything, BUT YOU MADE ME FORGET MY SPEECHES! DIEEEEE!"

Shadow Link sprinted to the group, going for the kill, when a fairy flew into his face, the light almost blinding him. With a scream, Shadow leapt backwards, hiding in the shadows, "Stop it! AHHH!"

The fairy then flew around the group, causing them to fly away. They then landed at the foot of a crystal, where the Blue Maiden floated inside.

"... Why is she in a crystal?" Grace asked with confusion and fear.

"'Cause she's one crazy gal!" Teana stated with a grin.

The Blue Maiden glared at Teana, "I'm not crazy. I'm stuck here. Anyway, Link-"

"NO! Becky yelled, glaring at the maiden, "I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU BLABBER ON ABOUT STUFF! JUST TELL US WHAT TO DO AND WE'LL GO! I wanna spend time alone with Vio!"

"WORCESTER SAUCE! NOT VIO! WORCESTER SAUCE IS HIS NAME!" Teana snapped.

"I'm just trying to help!" The Blue Maiden grummbled, glaring at Becky, "Anyway, I guess the short version is, darkness is covering Hyrule, the Shadow who kidnapped us was a dark version if Link who is very powerful and the only way to restore power the swords once held is to collect life force."

"Blue Maiden, where is Zelda?" Green asked.

The Blue Maiden sighed, "I don't know... Weak as I am, I can't sense her clearly. But, I can faintly sense her spirit far away."

"She's alive!" Blue said with relief, "That's enough for now."

"Oh and, girls? The only way for you to get back to your world is to use the Dark Mirror, ok?" The Blue Maiden informed Grace, Teana and Becky.

Becky and Teana seemed to understand, while everyone else looked a little confused. Blue then ran out, followed by Red, Teana, and Grace. Green stood behind, sighing.

Vio looked at Green, "Losing confi- Becky, please let go for once."

"NEVER!"

Vio sighed, being dragged outside by the love sick girl. Green sadly followed them, looking at everyone, "How in the world are we gonna fight Vaati with a group like this? If only those three weren't here... I'm pretty sure me and the other Links would be motivating each other..."

He watched as Teana started to steal the others' hats, Grace stay back in fear and Becky hugging Vio so tightly he couldn't breath.

"Din, Faroe, Nayru... Please send a miracle to help us... Please? Amen," Green looked to the skies, hoping that the Goddesses had heard his prayer.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Please be nice! Oh, and, I WILL be updating Return of The Four, it just might take awhile because I'm struggling with ideas.**


End file.
